All You Couldn't Leave Behind
by sailorstarryeyes
Summary: Ginger goes back to Camp Caprice and old wounds re-open. But its not over yet, there is a new guy in town!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Back to Camp Caprice

The bus to Camp Caprice was noisy. Everyone her was noisy. Ginger sighed. Last time she was here, she met Sasha. She wondered if he would be here this year.

Dodie- Ginger, are you ok?  
Ginger- Yeah, I just dont know what to expect this year, or whats going to happen  
Dodie- But Ian is here with you! He will keep Sasha from doing any more damage. He really likes you!  
Ginger- I know, but I am still nervous!  
The bus pulled into the camp parking lot.  
Counsler- Hurry off the busses kids! Listen for your name!  
She went down the list.  
Counsler- Ginger Foutley is in cabin C! Sasha Gordon is in Cabin D!  
Ginger looked over and saw a more grown up Sasha. He met her gaze and his eyes held sadness. She returned it with a slight glare. She picked up her bags and went into her cabin. Macie was already there.  
Macie- He is here. I'm sorry.  
There was a knock on the door.  
Ginger- I'm coming  
She opened the door to reviel....

Ginger- Sasha. What do you want?  
Sasha- Can I talk to you alone for a minute?  
Ginger sighed.  
Ginger- Sure  
They walked a little into one of the hiking trails.  
Sasha- I just wanted to say that I am really sorry. Clover turned out to be a cheater. And I felt really bad about hurting you! I didn't relize until after that day how much I loved you. Can you please take me back?  
Ginger- Sasha...you should have thought of that before you decided to ignore me and not even consider my feelings. I don't like you anymore ok?  
Sasha looked at her like she had put a knife through his heart. Ginger hesisitated. She felt really bad, but she knew that she shouldn't give Sasha another chance. And plus, she liked Ian. She walked away.  
Ian- Hey, Ginger what were you doing back there?  
Ginger-Taking care of old business.  
Ian- Ok. Anything I should know about?  
Ginger-No  
Ian-There is something I have to tell you...

Ginger- What is it?  
Ian-I think we need to break up.  
Ginger- Why?  
Ian- My ex girlfriend, Kasey is here at Camp Caprice this year, and I miss her! I'm sorry Ginge, maybe next school year.  
He walked away leaving Ginger very upset. Ginger didn't want to go back to the canbin yet. What if Kasey was there? She didn't want to have to explain. It was a warm night so she decided to go sit on the dock. It was still a little light out from the beautiful sunset. She sat down on the dock and watched the sun slowly sinking. Then she had an idea. Why not go swimming? She jumped in and floated on her back. The stars started to come out and she was just relaxing.

She awoke to Sasha, pushing on her stomach.  
Ginger- What are you doing?  
Sasha- Saving your life! You fell asleep in the water and started to sink. I had to jump in and grab you.  
Ginger frowned and looked up into his hasel eyes. They conveyed worry, and deep affection.  
Ginger- I am fine now. Thank you.  
She sat up. He put an arm around her shoulder and his other arm under her legs and carried her back to her cabin. He put her down gently and looked deep into her eyes.  
Sasha- Please recosider my request  
He kissed her softly and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Repeating the Past/ The Wreckage

Ginger walked into her cabin. Dodie and Macy were there along with a few other girls Ginger didn't know. Dodie and Macie were on Macie's sleeping bag talking and the rest of the girls were in their beds. Ginger climbed up to Macie's bunk.  
Ginger- Hey  
Macie/Dodie- Hi!  
Dodie- Where have you been?!?  
Ginger- It's a long story, but in short, Ian broke up with me, Sasha wants me back, and he saved my life.  
Macie- Oh my gosh! What are you going to do?  
Ginger- I'm not sure, I am so confused right now.  
Dodie- I am getting tired. Can we go to bed now.  
Ginger- Ok.  
The two girls climed down and got on their bunks. Ginger fell asleep quickly.

The next morning they were all woken up by the trumpeter.  
Counsler- Breakfast in 15 minutes girls! Get up!  
Ginger groaned and got out of bed. She got dressed in her uniform and walked into the cafeteria. Dodie, Macie, Darren and Ian were already at a table. They waved her over. She sat down.

Macie- So Ginger, have you made a decision?  
Ginger- I think so.....  
Sasha walked in and looked at her, asking with his eyes if he could sit down. She nodded and patted the bench next to her. He sat down.  
Sasha- So......  
Ginger- I am going to give you a chance. I am going to get to know you as a friend. Then, if I decide you really do care and you have truely gotten better, I will go out with you.  
Sasha grinned.  
Sasha- Thank you soooo much. I will show you I have changed.  
He hugged her.

Sasha ran off with a huge smile on his face. Ginger sighed.

Macie-Anyway, I want to introduce you to someone.  
A girl with wavy brown hair, light skin, and honey-colored eyes stepped forward. Ginger noticed a ring hanging from her necklass. The girl was really pretty.  
Dodie-This is Jessica, but everyone calls her Jezzy.  
Ginger- Nice to meet you.  
Jezzy- Thanks! I'm actually going to be going to school with you. I just moved here from California.  
Ginger- Cool.  
A boy came over. He had soft blonde hair and striking blue eyes. His arms were very defined.  
Jezzy- This is my friend, Jake. We met on the bus over.  
Jake grinned.  
Jake- Hey.  
His eyes frequently darted towards Jezzy and he couldn't seem to stop grinning.

Later back in the cabin Ginger and Jezzy were talking.  
Ginger- So..do you like Jake?  
Jezzy- I think so...I'm not sure yet. I want to get to know him a little better. He seems really nice so far though!  
Ginger- I'm asking because it is totally obvious he likes you. He was checking you out the whole time.  
Jezzy- He was not!   
Ginger- Fine, deny it, but its true!  
Jezzy- What about you and Sasha?  
Ginger- Questionable, we have a long history and it's not good.  
Jezzy- I see.  
Ginger- Lets go to bed.

When they woke up the next morning, their cabin was trashed. Things belonging to Jezzy and Ginger were all over the room. They checked their things. The only things missing were their two disposable cameras.

Ginger- Who could have done this?

The girls got dressed quickly and headed straight towards the camp directer's office.  
Directer- What seems to be the problem girls?  
Ginger and Jezzy told the director about what had happend.  
Director- Ok well, we will see what we can do.  
The girls headed to breakfast. They sat down at a table with all their friends. Ginger was next to Sasha and Jezzy was next to Jake.  
Jezzy- Someone broke into our cabin last night.  
Ginger- All they took was our cameras...it was kind of wierd.  
Sasha- You're right, that is wierd. I wonder who did it?  
Jake- Yeah.  
Jake and Sasha looked at eachother.

Later, Ginger decided to go jogging around the lake. She was a little confused about Sasha. What was supposed to happen? He had been acting like a great friend, but nothing unusually good had happend with him. She was lost in thought and didnt notice another girl coming down the path. The other girl was listening to her headphones and not paying attention. Ginger and the girl collided.  
Ginger- Oh!I am so sorry!  
The other girl took off her headphones.  
Emma- No, it was my fault. By the way, I am Emma.  
Ginger- I'm Ginger. Do you want to jog with me?  
Emma- Sure.  
Emma turned around and they started to jog again.  
Ginger- So, how have you been liking camp so far?  
Emma- It's pretty good, except for my exboyfriend, Jake being here.  
Ginger- Jake? The blonde one?  
Emma- Yeah, you know him?  
Ginger- Um...yeah.  
Emma- He is such a cheater! He is not very nice either. You think he looks nice now, but don't ever go out with him! He is a jerk!  
Ginger- That's ok...I dont like him.  
Emma- Oh.  
Ginger- I am getting tired. Want to head back for lunch?  
Emma- Sure.  
They girls giggled, getting to know eachother as they headed back. When they got the the cafeteria, only a few people were there yet. They went to get their food. It was sandwiches. It was either tuna or eggsalad.  
Emma- Eww! I hate tuna!  
She grabbed an eggsalad sandwich. Ginger shrugged and got one too. The girls sat down.Just then, Jezzy walked it. She noticed Ginger and ran over.  
Jezzy- Oh my gosh! Ginger! You will never guess what just happend!  
Ginger- Ok..then tell me.  
Jezzy- Jake just asked me out!  
Ginger- Oh.   
Jezzy- What?  
Emma- Jake, as in, Jake Smith?  
Jezzy- Yes, why?  
Emma- He is my exboyfriend. He cheats all the time. He had three other girlfriends when he went out with me, once I found out I dumped him, but don't take a chance.  
Jezzy- But...  
Just then Jake walked in. His eyes widened seeing Jezzy and Emma together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Derek

Jake walked towards them  
Jake- Whatever she said about me, don't believe it! It's not true!  
Emma- Liar! You cheated on me!  
Jake- No I didn't! My twin did.  
Emma- You don't have a twin!  
Jake- Yes I do!  
Emma- No you dont!  
Justin- Yes he does.  
Emma looked over. Standing beside Jake was a perfect copy. A girl came up. She had soft brown hair with natural blonde highlights. Her stunning blue eyes shinned with amusement.  
Amy- This is my boyfriend, Justin. It must have looked like he was cheating on you with me, but as you can see, there is another twin.  
Emma- But Sierra told me that he had three other girlfriends.  
Amy- Sierra went out with him before you did and hates him. Of course she would say something like that!  
Emma shrugged.  
Emma- I'm sorry Jake.  
Jake- It's ok.  
Jezzy hugged him and then they walked away carrying their sandwiches. Jake had his arm around her shoulders. Amy and Jake sat down with Emma and Ginger. The teens gossiped and got to know eachother.

Thatnight after dinner, Ginger was on her way back to the cabin when someone put a hand over her mouth and pulled her into the trees. Through the darkness she couldn't see who it was but turned her around and kissed her softly. Then he took her hand and led her throught the trees. When they got through Ginger saw the lake. Near the edge was a blanket. She looked over. It was Sasha.  
Sasha- Here.  
Ginger- Wow, Sasha, this is great!  
They sat down. Sasha scooted closer to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and made her lay back. Ginger stared up at the stars.  
Sasha- See that?  
He pointed towards Orion.  
Sasha- That is Orion.  
They spent the next hour discussing stars and their theories on the universe, cuddling on the blanket. At the end of the night Sasha walked her to her door, gave her a quick kiss, and ran off. Ginger sighed and walked into her cabin. She got into bed and went to sleep, feeling happy. But she didn't relize that someone was creeping into her cabin.

Ginger woke up the next morning pretty early. She got dressed quickly and went to meet Emma for their morning jog around the lake. They talked and laughed quietly, trying not to wake up the other campers. Soon, they heard the wake-up bell ring and they ran back to their cabins to get dressed. When Ginger came inside she found a poem on her bed. It said:

I know I just met you  
And I feel like such a fool  
But everytime I look at you  
I cannot help but drool  
Your eyes capivate me  
You make me want to be more than I can be  
My heart beats faster  
You are my hearts master

You may not feel the same  
I will end up feeling lame  
But you have to know how I feel  
My love is true and real

She went to breakfast. Sitting with Dodie was a guy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He had a stunning smile.

Ginger- Dodie, who is this

Dodie- This is Derek

Derek- Hi

Ginger- Hi! I am Ginger!

Derek grinned. Ginger tried not to melt.

That night Ginger, Jezzy, Emma, Justin, Amy, Jake, Derek, and Ginger decided to play spin the bottle. Ginger went first and spun it. It landed on Derek. She tried to suppress a grin. The got up and went behind the cafeteria. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

Derek- I like you a lot. Will you go out with me?

Ginger- Yes!

They continued to kiss when suddenly Sasha came around the corner. Ginger looked up.

Ginger- Sasha!

He ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Secrets, Suprises, and True Lies

Ginger ran after Sasha.  
Ginger- Sasha! Wait!!!  
Sasha turned around quickly.   
Sasha- You said....  
Ginger- I said that I would get to know you and give you a chance. I never said I wouln't go out with anyone!  
Sasha- Fine then.  
He walked off, shoulders drooping. Ginger felt horrible, but she like Derek, and Sasha was the past. Ginger walked back to her cabin and went to bed.

The next morning she felt better and went to breakfast happy. She got some and sat down next Derek.  
Derek- Good morning!  
Ginger- Good morning!  
Derek put his arm around her while they ate. They told their friends about going out and the group giggled and talked. Sasha walked in a few minutes later and glanced over at Ginger. She looked at him and nodded. He walked over to an empty table and sat down.

The friends decided to go horseback riding that day. Ginger and Derek were talking to eachother.  
Derek-I'm gonna go talk to Alyssa kay?  
Ginger- ok.  
Sasha rode up on a horse.  
Sasha- He's cheating on youGinger- You are just jealous. I don't need this.  
Sasha- No! Really! Alyssa and him are going out too. I asked her today.  
Ginger- Sasha, get over it!  
Sasha- So you don't trust me  
Ginger- I'm not sure.  
Sasha nodded and rode off. Ginger sighed. She decided to meet Derek back up at the front. She urged her horse on. When she got to the front she saw Alyssa and Derek holding hands and riding next to eachother. She tried to shake off the feeling Sasha was right.  
Ginger- Derek!  
He immeadiatly dropped Alyssa's hand and stopped his horse.  
Derek- Hey Ginger.  
Ginger- Hey. Um...you arent cheating on me are you?  
Derek- NO! I WOULDNT EVER!  
Ginger- Thats what I thought but someone told me you were...so I just decided to check.  
Derek- I understand.

Ginger decided to go take a nap, she wasn't feeling very well. When she woke up, there was another note on the bed.

Dear Ginger-

The boy who claims to have wrote that poem didn't, I did. You can check the handwriting.

I love you!  
-Your Secret Admirer

Ginger was so confused. Who keeps leaving me notes? She got up and put on her uniform and went to find Dodie and Macie.  
Ginger- Hey  
Dodie/Macie- Hey! How was your nap?  
Ginger- Ok  
Macie- I think you should see something.  
Ginger- What?  
Dodie led her to the same place where she and Derek had furfilled their little dare. And Derek was there. Kissing Alyssa. Ginger frowned. He looked up and his eyes widened. Her eyes clouded over. She walked up to him and slapped him. Then she walked away.  
Macie- Are you ok, Ginge?  
Ginger- Yeah. I just started going out with him, so it doesnt bother me as much as it would if it had been awhile.  
Macie- Good, hes trash.  
Dodie- I agree.  
Macie- Come on, lets go swimming!  
The girls got into their bathing suits and jumped in the lake.Suddenly, Sasha ran out onto the dock and did a huge cannonball, splashing the three. When he cam back the girls were yelling at him. He grinned. Then he grabbed Ginger and lifted her up onto his shoulders. Two other guys ran out of the trees and lifted Dodie and Macie up on their shoulders. The girls giggled.  
Sasha and Friends-CHICKEN!!!!  
The kids were laughing and playing chicken for awhile. Sasha and Ginger were winning. Once they were done Sasha grabbed Ginger's feet and dunked her. She came up laughing.  
Sasha- I heard about what happend.  
Ginger- Well you really got my mind off things. Thanks.  
Sasha just smiled at her. They got out and dried off. It then started to rain. Ginger stuck out her arms and spun around in the rain. Sasha grabbed her and picked her up. Then he spun her around, the rain falling onto their faces. When they stopped Ginger looked up into his eyes. He kissed her. She smiled.  
Sasha- I have a suprise for you!  
Ginger- What is it?  
Sasha- I will show you tomarrow.  
Ginger- No! Show me now!!!!  
He grinned at her.  
Sasha- You will just have to wait.  
She pushed him.  
Ginger- Fiiine. Dodie, Macie, come on!  
The girls ran up looking happy and they walked back to the cabin


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Surprise Revieled/ All You Couldn't Leave Behind

Ginger woke up at 5:00am the next morning. She got dressed and snuck out of the cabin. She found Sasha's cabin and opened the door softly. Sasha was sleeping soundly nearby. She looked at him for a minute. "How cute!" she thought. But she had to find out what the suprise was. She cover his mouth and shook him.  
Whispering  
Ginger- Sasha! Wake up!  
Sasha- merf (sound of trying to yell with someones hand over your mouth)  
She took her hand off his mouth.  
Ginger- Whats the suprise.  
Sasha- You woke me up at 5:30 to find out what the suprise was!?!  
Ginger- Yes, show me.  
Sasha- Wait outside.  
She walked outside impatiantly. A few minutes later he came out holding a wooden board about 2 feet by 3 feet. He turned it around. On it were pictures and poems. Each picture had it's own unique poem. There were 8 pictures total. They included Sasha at the cabin talking to Ginger on the first day, Sasha saving Ginger's life, Sasha hugging Ginger when she gave him another chance, Sashatalking to Ginger on horseback, Sasha playing chicken with Ginger and the girls, Sasha and Ginger playing in the rain, and Sasha and Ginger kissing in the rain. Ginger was astonished. Each poem described how wonderful he felt with each picture. Her eyes started to tear. She smiled and hugged him.  
Ginger- Sasha, this is the best gift ever.   
Sasha- I hope you dont mind, but it was your digital camera.  
Ginger- So you were the one who broke into my bunk.  
Sasha- Yeah, don't tell Jezzy though, because Jake is doing this too. But he isn't writing poems.  
Ginger- This is so cool! THANK YOU!  
Sasha- Can I go back to sleep now.  
Ginger- Yes!  
She kissed him on the cheek and sent him inside. When she got back, one of the girls in the bunk whom she didn't know very well was up.  
Kacie- Out with Sasha?  
Ginger- Yes, why?  
Kacie- I'm his girlfriend.  
Ginger- What? What are you talking about?  
Kacie- I'm his girlfriend and apparently he is cheating on me with you.  
Ginger- Oh my gosh. He really hasn't changed.  
She started to cry and Kacie just glared at her.  
Kacie- Stop crying, hes not worth it.  
Ginger shook her head and went back out to find Sasha.

Ginger ran down the stairs, out the door and across the field. When she got to his cabin he was just getting into bed again and he saw her. He lead her outside.  
Ginger- YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME!  
Sasha- What?!? NO I AM NOT! I WOULD NEVER!  
Ginger- Explain Kacie!  
Sasha looked flustered.  
Ginger- I hate you. Not even the first time.  
Sasha- No! Ginger! She is my ex-girlfriend. She is mad because I broke up with her once I saw you again. Please believe me!  
Ginger- You havent proved you should have my trust. I am not going to give it to you.  
She ran off crying. She ran to the beach and then sat down in the sand, looking up at the pretty colors of the changing sky. Why did everything have to be so difficult? She heard Sasha calling. She ran farther down the beach. He emerged from the trees.  
Sasha- Ginger! Ginger! Please come back! Let me explain!!!!!  
Ginger- Leave me alone!!!!!  
She found a trail and ran back into the woods, then took the trails back to the cabins another way. Kacie was gone. She layed down in her bed and cried silently. When the others got up she was still crying.  
Macie- Come on Ginger, tell us whats wrong.  
Ginger- Not right now.  
Dodie- Then at least dry your eyes and come to breakfast.  
Ginger- I'm not hungry.  
Dodie- Really, you should eat.  
Ginger- I just want to be alone right now ok?  
Macie- Ok. Come on Dodie.  
Dodie- I hope you change your mind. It is our last day of camp.  
The girls walked out. "Thats right!" thought Ginger. "I don't have to deal with Sasha for more than a day more."

Ginger cleaned herself up it time for the last ceremony. She frowned, but sat next to Dodie, Macie, Jezzy, Amy, and Emma.  
Counsler- Best swimmer goes to....Jake.  
Jake came up.  
Jake- Thanks, and I want to present something special to Jezzy.  
He held up the wood with her and his moments. She ran up on stage and hugged him. Ginger sighed. The two walked off the stage together happily.  
Counsler- Best camper overall goes to....SASHA!  
He cam up with his guitar.  
Sasha- A lot of good and bad things have happend this summer. And there was something I would like to play for all of you.  
He stood in front of the microphone and began to sing:

There were copper-colored ponies  
There was air that smelled like rain  
And I wish that I had never  
Let her get away  
But little did I know  
When I broke her heart  
I broke my own too

The tears in her eyes when I let her go  
I wished I could take it back and say  
"No, no"  
She looked at me and I saw the pain  
I wished I knew what I had gained  
She was so......beautiful

There was a smile on her face  
When I saw her yet again  
And I knew how wrong I had always been  
I knew I had to try again  
But a jealous other girl  
Tried to make all I had done unfurl

There were copper-colored ponies  
And the air, it smelled like rain  
I hope to god she loves me still  
And will always feel the same  
I want these copper-colored ponies  
To help me show her  
How much I really always cared  
And bring her back to me  
She was all I couldn't leave behind  
Besides those copper-colored ponies  
Ginger was awed and touched at the same time.  
Sasha- Please, it wasnt true. I love you.  
The counsler took back the michrophone.  
Counsler- Dang kids, every year, jeez!  
Sasha walked down. Ginger got up and ran to him. She looked in his eyes. She hugged him tightly.  
Ginger- I'm sorry.  
Sasha- I am too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Beginings

Ginger knew that once camp was over she would have to let Sasha go back to school. How would she ever see him again? How would they commute? How would they see eachother? But Ginger was confident they could do it. The bus ride back Ginger was quiet. Sasha had his arm around her the whole time, but they didn't talk much. When it got to Sasha's hometown Ginger began to tear up.  
Sasha- Don't worry, I will see you soon I promise.  
Ginger nodded and gave him a big hug. Soon, she got home and went upstairs to unpack. The phone rang.  
Lois- Ginger its........

It was Darren.  
Darren- Hey Ginger. I have some bad news, we are moving.  
Ginger- What!?!  
Darren- Yeah, it totally stinks! I am going to miss you!!!!!  
Ginger- Where are you moving?  
Darren- Fenwick Forests  
Ginger- But thats like 5 hours away!  
Darren- I know!  
Ginger- Ok well I have to get ready I will talk to you tomarrow.  
Darren- Ok.

The next day at school Ginger was talking to Darren in the lunch room. The principal came in.  
Principal- Students, we will be getting a new student and I want to you make him feel welcome. He will begin next week.  
Darren- Yeah, he will be living in my house. Stinker.  
Ginger- How old? Have you met him?  
Darren- No, all I know is he is our age.  
Ginger- I wonder who it is.  
Darren- Me too.  
Jezzy walked up.  
Jezzy- Hey guys. One of my friends knows the new guy! She says he is really hot and cool.  
Ginger- Do you know his name?  
Jezzy- No, but I bet he is great.  
Ginger- What about Jake?  
Jezzy- I am going out with him, the new guy will be a cool friend. And maybe a boyfriend for you.  
Ginger- I have Sasha remember?  
Jezzy- But he lives so far. I dont think you should have to go through that pain.  
Ginger- He is worth it.  
Jezzy- If you insist.

Next Monday everyone wanted to meet the new student. Ginger saw a huge crowd of people surrounding him. She couldnt see who it was though. She shrugged, figuring she would meet him later. She walked to Science. The science teacher was showing the new kid a chair.  
Teacher- This is Chris, he is a new student, please be nice. Chris, you can sit next to Ginger.  
He sat down.  
Ginger- Welcome to Lucky Junior High.  
Chris- Thanks. I am so nervous. I skipped a grade so I am a year younger than every one here.  
Ginger- You are my nieghbor I think, my friend Darren just moved.  
Chris- Yeah.  
Ginger- The only thing is, he said you would be our age.  
Chris- He must have been talking about my brother.........  
Ginger- Who is your brother?

Chris- Sasha.  
Ginger- Sasha is your brother?  
Chris- Ya. He says he has a girlfriend here but no one in my family believes him!  
Ginger- I am his girlfriend!  
Chris- Oh, cool.

After class Ginger rushed down the hall looking for Sasha. She found him next to his locker with Mipsy pressed up agaisnt it, obviously trying to flirt. She ran over.  
Ginger- SASHA!  
Sasha- Ginger!  
She gave him a big hug and he kissed her cheek.  
Ginger- Hey Mipsy, I see you have met my boyfriend, Sasha?  
Mipsy- Um...yeah...bye  
Ginger giggled.  
Ginger- You moved into Darren's old house.  
Sasha- I know. I wanted to suprise you.  
Ginger- Well you did. I met your little brother in class and he told me.  
Sasha- Grrrr. Chris wasnt supposed to say anything!!!!  
Ginger- It's ok!  
Sasha grinnd and put his arm around her.  
Ginger- I have Science next with Mr.Langelle, what about you?  
Sasha- I am in that class too.  
Ginger- Cool!  
They walked into the room giggling. Everyone stared at them. The quietly took seats next to eachother.  
After school someone came up behind her and covered her eyes.  
Voice- Guess who!  
Ginger thought for a moment, then felt his hands.  
Ginger- DAMIEN!!!  
She turned around and gave him a big hug.  
Damien- Hey babe!  
Sasha- Who is this?  
Ginger- One of my best friends from 6th grade! He moved after that year and he told me he was moving back this summer but didnt know where!  
Damien- I missed you tonz!  
Ginger- I miss you too!  
Damien grinned and picked her up.  
Ginger- Ahhhh!!! Put me down!!!! ;x  
Damien- No!  
Sasha- Put her down! !:o  
Damien- Dude, you are some protective friend!  
Sasha- Actually she is my girlfriend/  
Damien- Ginger, you didn't tell me that!  
Sasha- Ginger....


	7. Note to All My ReadersI love you guys!

**Note to my readers:**

I very strongly appreciate all the time all of you have spent reading this story and writing reviews for me. However, I am currently in a writer's block. I have no idea where this story is going next. So I have a little idea. I really want to continue this story. It would be great if you could share your ideas with me. I am rereading my story, and as a reviewer comment, I am going to do a write up of every character, what they look like, and a brief summery of the story. I will choose whoever's idea I think fits best with where I want this fic to go. Then, every chapter that I use that person's ideas will be credited to them. Every chapter will have a note saying idea from so-and-so. Please review with ideas if you can cuz write now, it doesn't look like a new chapter is coming out any time soon.

Thank you so much!

The Author


	8. Brief Summery I promised!

Brief Summery/ Characters:

Note: if you don't know who Macie, Dodie, Ginger, Darren, and the rest of the usual characters are, then im sorry, but im not going to write about all the ones you should already know.

Jezzy-A girl with wavy brown hair, light skin, and honey-colored eyes. Very outgoing and supportive. A good friend.

Jake- blonde hair, blue eyes, a hottie…likes Jezzy A LOT

Emma- runs around the lake. Brown hair, blue eyes…dated Jake's twin, suspicious, but nice.

Justin- Jake's player of a twin. Looks the same.

Sierra- (not big character) Justin's ex-girlfriend

Derek- Kissed Ginger, blonde hair, green eyes, very hot…cheats on ginger…overall a

Alyssa- The girl who Derek cheats on ginger with

Kacie- Claimed to be Sasha's girlfriend…really wasn't…EVIL

Chris- New kid, skipped a grade, Sasha's brother

Damien- Ginger's friend who moved away and now moved back. Black hair, green eyes, very good looking! Likes ginger as more than a friend

Note: I'm sooo sorry. I just realized how many people I introduced in 6 chapters! Don't worry, no new ones for a long time! Review please! Kacie, Alyssa, and Sierra, as well as Justin, will not really be taking part in the rest of the story. They were little characters to enhance the story. Much apologies!

Morgan


End file.
